General Grievous (Revenge of the Sith)
The 2005 General Grievous was the monster cyborg General of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. He was trained under Count Dooku and soon killed various Jedi for no known reason. He was genocidal and murderous across the galaxy and became the greatest villains. Personality 2005 was nothing like the The Clone Wars version. 2005 General Grievous was a brilliant Separatist military strategist and a feared Jedi hunter, known for his ruthlessness and hacking cough. A twisted melding of flesh and metal, his body itself was a weapon, allowing him lightning quick strikes and devastating blows. He was also quick to retreat from a disadvantageous tactical position in battle, a tactic that worked until one final meeting with Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was also a brilliant military strategist who can't be bothered with compassion or mercy for his enemies. His lightning strikes and effective battle planning made him infamous in the eyes of the Republic, Grievous' living matter was encased within his precision-engineered artificial body; inside the hardened shell beat the heart of a remorseless Jedi killer. A pressurized gut-sack held his vital organs, while his skull-like mask contained his living eyes and brain. Each of his six-fingered arms could split in two, resulting in an array of four limbs, each armed with a lightsaber that he would take as a grim trophy of his foes. Grievous could spin these arms in a whirling storm of deadly light. Despite his imposing image, it seemed Grievous was a coward at heart, only entering into combat with opponents he believes he can defeat. This was due to invasive and manipulative brain surgery performed on him in secret by separatist scientists, and originally, Grievous was known to willingly take on seemingly impossible foes. His ruthlessness and thirst for victory at any cost made him Enemy Number One in the eyes of the Jedi Council. History Tragic Villain Before becoming a cyborg, Grievous was named Qymaen jai Sheelal and was a fearless Kaleesh warrior, beloved by his people for his heroic efforts in the Huk War. When the Kaleesh called for help from the invading Huks, the Jedi aided them but the Huks lied to the Jedi and told them that the Kaleesh started the war and the Jedi helped the Huks instead of the Kaleesh. Sheelal and his people fought against the Jedi/Huk onslaught and was later enslaved by the Jedi and Huk on Chancellor Valorrum's orders. Sheelal and his best friend (and possibly girlfriend), Ronderu Iij Kummar, fought alongside each other but after a battle, Kummar was separated from Sheelal and killed by Huks. .]] After more fierce fighting with the Huk, Kalee was in debt and InterGalactic Banking Clan member San Hill asked Grievous to help him with secret service in return for Kalee being free from debt. Grievous didn't question the Muun and accepted - but the Muun couldn't be trusted. San Hill instead harassed Kalee with Munificent-class ships and when Grievous came back, he was furious and quit the IGBC to save his people. San Hill was furious and secretly sabotaged his ship with Count Dooku and Geonosian Poggle the Lesser. They betrayed him yet again, replacing the parts of his brain responsible for mercy and compassion with circuitry. Grievous was placed as commander of a massive droid army, even though he dislikes droids. and Grievous dislikes droids, and thought of it as a huge insult when he was called a "droid" because of his robotic exoskeleton, becoming furious. He frequently loses his patience with the droids under his command, and has been known to destroy them in fits of rage. He later had customized melee droids made for him. With the new guards being built for the new Confederacy, Grievous borrowed Sifo-Dyas's lightsaber and trained with Dooku and trained the MagnaGuards to fight in Kaleesh fighting skills. After that, he was soon ready for battle and on top of that, Dooku lied to Grievous, saying that the Jedi destroyed his ship, to make him hate the Jedi even more. The Jedi enslaved the Kaleesh with the Huks. Also, the Jedi slaughtered 2005 General Grievous's people and one of the Masters of the Jedi was named "The Executioner of Kalee." When the Jedi arrived on Geonosis, Grievous stayed behind to protect Poggle the Lesser’s lieutenant. A female Jedi, arrived and attacked Grievous first thinking he was a droid. Grievous didn’t want to fight her, as she repeatedly tried to kill him. His personal MagnaGuards deflected her attacks and then Grievous realized, his droids would be killed if he didn’t fight. So, he fought and in self-defense Grievous killed the female Jedi. After feeling no remorse he then realized the Jedi didn’t even care about what they had let happen. Grievous then took the lightsaber of her and starting collecting them so he could fight against the Jedi. ''Clone Wars'' Begun In Star Wars: Clone Wars, General Grievous's first public appearance is when he attacked several Jedi on Hypori. After killing Daakman Barrek, Grievous surrounded Tarr Seirr, Sha'a Gi, Aayla Secura, K'Kruhk, Ki-Adi-Mundi and Shaak Ti. After stating he would grant the Jedi a "warrior's death", Grievous killed Gi, and Seirr then injured Secura, Ti, and K'kruhk. He managed to possess three lightsabers (one in each hand and the third using his left foot) to fight Mundi. As they fought lightsabers blazing, clone troopers arrived to save the surviving Jedi from Grievous, though they left K'kruhk thinking he was dead. Sometime later, Grievous searched for Supreme Chancellor Palpatine on Coruscant and fought several Jedi that took Palpatine to a secret bunker aboard a maglev train. However, Grievous and his MagnaGuards reached the hardened bunker and made his way to Palpatine. As Grievous was about to escape, Mace Windu Force-crushed his chest plates which severely damaged his lungs which gave him terrible coughing and wheezing problems. Endgame In Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, General Grievous holds Supreme Chancellor Palpatine hostage aboard his flagship Invisible Hand. After a rescue operation results in Count Dooku's death at Anakin Skywalker's hands, Grievous retreats from the battle after the Jedi infiltrate his command bridge and later takes command over the Separatist Council. Now the Republic's top priority, Grievous takes refuge on the sinkhole planet Utapau, the Separatist Council's base. Under orders from Darth Sidious, Grievous relocates the Council to the volcanic planet Mustafar. After Palpatine authorized an invasion of Utapau, Grievous engages Obi-Wan Kenobi in a lightsaber duel. When Kenobi gains an early advantage, Grievous flees the scene towards his starfighter with Kenobi hot on his heels. The chase ends at Grievous's secret hangar where the pair fight hand to hand. Making use of his robotic body, the General has the clear advantage in the brawl and prepares to kill Kenobi but the Jedi Master manages to rip open his chestplate in the process. Using the Force to pull Grievous's blaster to him, Kenobi fires five shots into the cyborg's heart, incinerating him from the inside. Gallery 2005 Grievous leads the assault.jpg|The 2005 Grievous leading the assault against the Jedi. 1000px-Grievous on Invisible Hand.jpg 2005 2.jpg 2005 comic 2.jpg 2005 fight.jpg 2005 comic.jpg 2005 Grievous is evil.jpg 2005 Grievous-Conquest on Duro 2.gif Grievous head (1st).jpg Grievous face E3.jpg 2005 Grievous remastered.jpg|The evil 2005 Grievous. 2005 Grievous.jpg|2005 Grievous. Pre-Grievous 2.jpg Pre-Grievous.jpg 2005 Grievous killin Jedi.jpg E1E628C2-BF07-4C5C-B389-69384B99F3DD.png D50E4ABC-CA28-4BE1-97C8-14ED3F1A989D.gif 2005 Grievous comic.PNG|The sinister 2005 Grievous. IG101GrievousIG102-ROTS.png|2005 acting like a coward 5A0C871C-6069-4B1C-BB1D-1C08ACE81040.jpeg|His bike 1081439E-0A22-41DD-8B59-5AA865702D1C.jpeg|Inside 2005’s head DAB78915-B3E0-4282-8F15-121946FE5C34.jpeg|His end XD 0CF4B334-5B4B-47A8-AC1E-3C0245199A12.gif|Death in action :) C7143F00-D49C-48FB-B3B6-56930EFBC360.jpeg Grievous_DIED.gif|2005 Grievous's dead body GrievousWITHGREENLIGHTSABER.jpg|2005 with a green Lightsaber Grievous render.png|2005 Grievous in a threatening pose. Grievous.jpg 2005_Grievous evil.jpg General_Grievous_DICE.jpg dk_swtcvdreview_pages134135.jpg 2005_attack.jpg Grievous-body-SWCT.png|Evil Grievous. FirstDate-ROTS.png|Meeting Anakin Grievous_estaff.jpg Grievous_on_Invisible_Hand.png Grievious_in_Kanan-_First_Blood_-9.png Grievous_SWCEUE.png|2005 GG EVIL AD_and_Grievous.png Evil_Has_Its_Eyes_On_You.jpg Revenge_of_the_Sith.jpg Grievous_VS_Jedi_Kanan_Jarrus.jpg Kanan9cover.jpg AgeofRepublic-GrievousCoverArt.jpg Grievous_blaster.png Grievous_escape_pod.png Grievous3.jpg 2005 Grievous battle damaged.jpg 2005 Grievous infamous.jpg Grievous-NEGTD.jpg AoR-GeneralGrievous-Concept.jpg 2005 Grievous strikes.PNG Category:Character Category:Villains Category:Legend Pages Category:Canon Pages Category:Tragic Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Battle Droid Generals Category:Cold hearted demons Category:Deceased villains Category:Kaleesh